Multi-gear powershift transmissions, in particular for forklift trucks, are often required to have two gears for driving forward and two gears for driving in reverse, or three gears for forward driving and three gears for reversing, depending on their intended purpose.
DE 103 30 157 A1 discloses a multi-gear powershift transmission for building machines, in particular for excavators and tele-handlers, which has four forward and two reverse gears.